Friends Or Friendlier?
by soul5i5ta
Summary: HarryHermione Romance, Some comedy, some violence
1. Letter From Ron

A.N: Hey people! Ok, this is my first ever fan fic so I would be really thankful if everyone who reads this could give a review either telling me if I'm doing well, but also if they have any criticisms or can give me any advice! Thanks Sami/swords-babe for getting me into this as well! This one's for you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter- as much as I wish, I don't!  
  
A distressed scream came from number 4 Privet drive as the wizard Harry Potter bolted up clutching his forehead in anguish. Harry sat upright deeply breathing- "It was just a dream, all a dream" he repeated to himself over and over. He slumped back against the wall and sighed in relief, his shaky hand travelled over to the bedside table to his glasses. In pulling them on he leaped back in fright, there was Hedwig right in front of his face, normally he wouldn't have said anything nasty about his pet, but this was a one off, "Stupid owl" he scolded. But one look at her deep amber eyes he took his words back, "Sorry Hedwig, it was just a nightmare that's all, just a nightmare." He took the parchment from her leg and set her on the perch next to his bed. He then swung his legs to the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes, after switching the light on he placed the beige parchment in his pyjama pocket and set off downstairs for a drink. Harry stalked into the kitchen every now just missing things, he swaggered off towards the left veering into the kitchen table "OWWW" he screamed in pain grabbing his knee, he heard Uncle Vernon yell in his sleep, he cursed under his breath then continued. Harry turned on the small kitchen lamp casting a shadow onto everything then he took a glass from the side and filled it with water. Harry walked to the table with his glass in hand being wary of where he was going; pulling up a chair he sat down and took a swig from his glass. Carefully he unfolded the parchment, all of a sudden green lettering bounced off the page causing him to close his eyes for a minute to get used to the brightness off the colours in the dull kitchen lamp-light. He took another look at it and smiled, on it was scrawled in big rushed handwriting: -  
  
'Hey Harry! Hope the Dursley's aren't giving you much trouble, especially Jelly-Belly-Dudley! What is it with your 'Uncle Vermin' and 'dementiods'?? Anyways Fred and George have come up with some new stock, how do Jelly Earwigs sound to you? EMPHASIS ON THE EARWIGS! Anyways, Hermione's here and staying in with Ginny, Neville's here as well, fancy coming up to the Burrow for a sleepover? Must go, Neville's set the kitchen on fire! Reply A.S.A.P! From Ron.'  
  
Harry set the parchment down on the table ruffled his hair and slowly took another swig of his water. He kept considering Ron's invitation, for one thing he would get away from the Dursley's, but on the other he'd have to spend the night with Neville! Something white flashed past Harry, Harry gasped, scared of what it was; soft feathers on his cheek telling him it was all right comforted his skin. "Well what do you think I should do girl?" He asked his faithful pet, Hedwig gently turned her head to the side obviously not going to help him, "Never mind, I'll go." With that, Harry sprinted upstairs grabbed a quill and his inkpad and scrawled his reply on another piece of parchment.  
  
"Hey Ron! I'd love to come down; I'll have to ask Mrs Figg if I can Floo it there from her place. I am still quite shocked about her being a witch! Hope this doesn't get into Aunt Petunia's hands now! Anyways, best go and start pack, I'll be there for 11 tomorrow! Please make sure your mum isn't cooking stew in the fireplace this time! Cheers Harry! P.S- Look after Hedwig till I get there tomorrow, Thanks!"  
  
Harry slightly giggled in reading the last part of his letter when checking it, but with a smile he attached it to Hewigs leg, stroked her feathers and sent her on her way. With that he poured the rest of his cool water down the sink and rushed off up stairs to get packing.  
  
A.N: Thanks for taking the time to read this chap, I'll be updating a.s.a.p! While your waiting check out some of my mates fics, look for swords-babe! 


	2. Morning!

A.N: Right, hope you guys enjoyed the first chap, because here comes the next serving! Thanks fanjimmy for your review! I feel more confident about my writing now! Cheers!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter as much as I wish, I don't!  
  
Harry woke up next morning slumped over his trunk, the smell of freshly cooked bacon greeting his nose. He deeply inhaled the aroma; annoyed he wouldn't be getting any. But then he thought of Molly's cooking, he closed his eyes and imagined the table set out in one of Molly's gorgeous buffet spreads. He licked his lips and grinned to himself, opening his eyes, he tried to remember why exactly he went to sleep on his trunk, and he put his hand up to his cheek and felt paper. He quickly ripped the paper off his cheek, pulling his hand up sharply to his cheek in hurt he yelled. Aunt Petunia's voice hollered up the stairs, "HARRY! You'd best be up, you have a whole bunch of chores to do! Our ickle Duddums has been such a good boy, you can do his chores instead!" Harry mumbled to himself, oh boy if he could do magic in the muggle world, he would have hexed them all to death ages ago! He stumbled out of his room into the wall opposite his bedroom door, leaning against it he looked at the clock in the hallway, realising it was 10 o'clock, he pegged it to the bathroom, slammed the door and jumped in the shower. He rapidly stripped in there then turned the water on. Freezing cold water came shooting out of the showerhead. Harry squealed in shock, the icy water thrashing against his skin, he closed his eyes as he saw two blood red eyes in his mind, he felt like they were penetrating his skin looking deep inside him. He gasped like it was the last time he'd ever breath, he fell on the shower floor in agony grasping his forehead again. A knocking came from the door, Uncle Vernon's voice rattled through, "HARRY! Stop making so much noise! I can barely read my newspaper! Harry's eyes snapped back open, his arms slowly returned to his side, he gradually returned to his normal state and came back to reality. He sat upright breathing heavily, he wondered what was happening, no; he NEEDED to know what was happening. He returned to his feet, washed his hair and got out and dried off. He padded his way to his room wrapped in a towel, one hand gently holding his clothes and running the other through his black wet hair.  
  
He sat down on the end of his bed, getting dressed bit by bit, he swiftly looked up at the time, 10:30, he chucked his blue hat on as he started to pull his trunk down the stairs. Half way up the stairs, Harry backed into Dudley; or rather Dudley pushed Harry, "Watch where you're going freak-a- zooid!" Harry grimaced wanting to curse him, "Watch out Dudley, I might just give you rabbit ears like Hadgrid gave you the tail, all I have to do is........" He trailed off as Dudley created an earthquake charging down the stairs screaming for Petunia. Harry rolled his enchanting green eyes; he put his hand to his pocket to check his wand was there. His pocket was empty; he could have sworn his wand was there! He dropped the end of his trunk he was carrying and jumped over it letting it slide clumsily down the stairs as Dudley dragged aunt Petunia round the corner to get Harry done. Dudley screamed like a little girl as Petunia tried to pull him out the way. Harry had just reached his bedroom door at this point, he smiled to himself, he loved it when Dudley squealed like a little girl, it always brought him satisfaction. He almost dived into his room and started looking around his room for his wand. He tore up the room piece by piece, strewing all Dudley's out-grown clothes around that completely swamped Harry. He wreaked havoc on his chest of drawers almost dismantling them, "Oh Dumbledore, "he sighed to himself, "What on earth is going to happen if I have lost my wand! What am I going to do?" Harry sat up as he moved to his bed, and started pulling out all sorts of stuff from underneath. Socks, boxers, more socks, another pair of boxers, he pulled out a magazine from underneath his haven and giggled to himself, he heard some-one on the stairs and he roughly pushed his mag back under the depths of his bed He reached into his other pocket to grab a tissue, he felt something long and hard....... He gruffly pulled out his wand, he could have killed himself for being so stupid; he shook his head and went for the door.  
  
The door, where he met a very angry Petunia, Harry snickered to himself as Petunia looked just as purple as aunt Marge did when she had her little 'misfortune' on her visit, Harry smiled the smile of an angel, Petunia forcefully grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him harshly down the stairs. Harry was wondering how his bones weren't broken after this. "WHAT IN THE WORLD, MR. HARY POTTER, WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Harry tried to use his puppy eyes on her, knowing chances it would work were 1 million to 1, "it was just an accident, Dudley," Petunia interrupted him angrily, "Dudley, My little Dudley would never do anything bad so don't try and pin the blame on him! You always do that, you were never welcome here in the first place you should know that by now!" Harry had had it completely, he couldn't take anymore, he suddenly erupted "Your 'little' Dudley is almost a full grown man, or swine even! He is such a bully; you can't imagine how bad he is. And if I never decided on coming here either, it wasn't my favourite choice you know! Being stuck in this hellhole with a pig, a dirty muggle and a wizard hater! You know what I'm sick of you lot hating my kind; I'm out of here! GOOD BYE!" And with that Harry pushed Petunia out of the way grabbed his trunk and stormed out slamming the door on his way out.  
  
He ran as hard as he could to Mrs Figg's, which is pretty hard considering the fact he was pulling a massive trunk behind him! He hammered on the door; Mrs Figg rushed to the door faster than usual. She opened it as if she knew who it was; "Harry, hurry up you'll be late!" she told him, Harry stuttered "How do you do that Mrs Figg? Why do you do that? How do you know what I'm doing and where I'm going?" Mrs Figg severely scolded him, "Harry you should never doubt an old woman especially an old witch and her cronies!" At this she giggled a bit, "But Molly's been worried, she knows you're never late! And why else do you think no-one ever comes to the door when the man with the bills comes?" Harry chuckled with her, gave her a quick hug and jumped into the fireplace, "The Burrow!" He commanded. 


End file.
